The present invention relates generally to the field of dynamic content composition, and more particularly to dynamic composition for augmented reality assisted technology support.
Today, in the technology support setting, there is no way of automatically converting Knowledge Media (KM) to augmented reality (AR) experiences. Contents authors manually copy/paste the KM instructions and relate them to a three-dimensional (3D) model parts. The current approach is not scalable due to the effort required, as KM get updated, and increasingly new hardware is being added to the inventory. Any AR technology support system, whether it uses real-time or offline authored content, would benefit from automated conversion of KM into AR experiences.
Furthermore, in today's AR systems, a majority of the content displayed is pre-determined. In a technical support setting, given the rich set of problems, and associated solutions, there is abundance of pre-determined content (such as Knowledge Media that show step-by-step instructions for how to repair a problem). An important requirement with such documents is automated-ingestion to make them consumable by AR systems. However, even if AR content were automatically generated from existing documents, their static nature imposes a major restriction to their usefulness. If a relatively novice field technician strays away from the instructions either because they miss a step, or make a mistake, there is no alternative path that is provided other than contacting remote support for assistance.